


Domestic Kalagang

by Max_Riemelts_Me



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Kala is as cool as a cucumber, Kalagang family, Wolfgang is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Riemelts_Me/pseuds/Max_Riemelts_Me
Summary: "The warning in Wolfgang’s deadly calm voice and the intensity of his gaze made her pause. For a moment she was ready to comply, she was willing to hold her breath so whatever he was afraid would happen if she didn't, wouldn’t."





	Domestic Kalagang

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on Kalagang. What if there was no more Rajan, no more doubt or fear, no more Whispers, no more BPO? What would Kala and Wolfgang's life together be like? 
> 
> Inspired by a poem that PreRaphaelites shared with me. Thank you for the inspiration my lovely friend :*
> 
> This was written in a couple of hours, not beta-read, and English is not my native language.
> 
> Share your thoughts?

“Don’t. Move.”

The warning in Wolfgang’s deadly calm voice and the intensity of his gaze made her pause. For a moment she was ready to comply, she was willing to hold her breath so whatever he was afraid would happen if she didn’t, wouldn’t. She could hear a clock somewhere ticking despite the traffic outside, the humming of the coffee machine, and the noise coming from the television in the living room. She could hear them all at once but could still make out each noise as if it were the only sound in the house. She gazed into his vibrant blue eyes seeking reassurance that she was doing the right thing, that she was being good. She needed to know for sure. The slow nod he gave her made her exhale and as the air left her lungs, her shoulders slumped, and the moment was broken. 

“Daddy, it’s only a broken plate,” she said in a sudden role reversal where she was the one keeping him calm. “Things like this happen all the time and nobody dies from them,” she continued then waited for the lecture. She knew it was coming, from the tightening of his eyes, the flare of his nose and the tension in his shoulders. So, she waited all of two seconds and he didn’t disappoint. 

“It’s only a broken plate?” Wolfgang said incredulously. “Do you know what a shard of this plate could do to you?” he asked. He couldn’t believe how nonchalant she was about the whole situation. For a moment he thought she understood the danger, that she knew, but it appears he was wrong. He felt the need to explain to his beautiful six year old daughter why this broken plate was dangerous, and it really was despite what she says or thinks, so he started enumerating the hazards of stepping on a broken plate, quite animatedly too, as he crouched in preparation to pick up the pieces, “Sweetheart, you could cut your foot, or both feet for that matter, and you could bleed and you could need stitches and go to the hospital and what if you get really hurt and…”

“Wolfgang, stop!” Kala yelled from across the room as she rushed to his side and fell to her knees. “Oh no, this is bad,” she said, distressed, as she gestured towards the mess on the kitchen floor. 

“Hey, it’s fine. I got this.” Wolfgang whispered reassuringly as he rubbed her shoulder. 

“No, no, don’t touch this, Wolfgang, please,” she begged in a desperate whisper, “You don’t know what was on that plate.” She inhaled determinedly, “You need your hazmat suit,” she said then nearly fell to the back laughing at his expression. He shook his head disgustedly and got up. She followed suit then pulled his stubborn head down for a chaste kiss on the lips, “It’s only a broken plate and she’s not hurt.” 

He groaned, “Not you too!” he said to Kala, feeling betrayed, then turned to his child as she giggled and shook her head in fond exasperation. 

She didn’t know what a hazmat suit was but she could guess. She was smart and strong like both her parents. She thought her mum’s joke was really funny. “Can I move now, daddy?” she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Both expressions she took from her dad. 

He sighed in defeat, “Yes, just stay close to the cabinets then move to the right and around the kitchen table.” he instructed as he kept his eyes glued to her bare feet while she followed the instructions. 

When she was finally in the clear, she walked over to her dad and hugged him around the waist. He crouched down to get a proper hug, and kiss the top of her head. “I love you, daddy, but you really need to relax,” she said and ran out of the kitchen before he started yet another one of his lectures. 

He shook his head with a smile then looked at Kala who seemed to be on the verge of tears. He immediately straightened then reached for her with concern etched on his face. She waved his worry away but let him hold her close. They had come a really long way from where they started and she couldn’t be happier. He pulled back, stared into her eyes the way that always made her heart melt, then kissed her. “Go on. I’ll clean this up,” he said then kissed her again. She nodded and left knowing better than to argue with him. She knew he’d treat the whole thing as if it were a crime scene. 

It took him twenty minutes. He sweeped five times and mopped three, then stood leaning on the mop with a smug smile that said ‘There! Disaster averted.’ 

When a thud came from the boy’s room his heart nearly stopped, but that didn’t keep him from running to the boy’s room, followed closely by his two girls. 

End of snippet #1 


End file.
